


Rough Kiss

by sskinner155



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Albus hasn’t had a chance to shave in a couple days and Scorpius is intrigued. Short little fluff fanfic.





	Rough Kiss

Scorpius took another quick swig of his spiked eggnog. He didn’t like it not with the fire whiskey added to it, but he didn’t want to be zeroed out. His father and a few of his friends were drinking   
straight whiskey while Albus and the remaining party guest was working on the eggnog and he seemed the only one who was still on his first cup. Taking one last gulp he went to go find Albus.

The Christmas party was a small affair with just a handful of some of his fathers and mother’s friends. Pretty much the only friends his parents had. His father wanted to do something, anything ever since Astoria’s passing several years prior the manor had become a rather dark place, Draco hoped that by having people over it would make the holidays a little easier for them. And surprisingly it worked. Scorpius felt that the reason was less to do with the party but more to do with that it was the first Christmas that him and Albus would spend as an openly gay couple.

Albus had come early yesterday morning and would be staying till the new year. With Albus around the manor didn’t seem to big, even when snow was pilling outside the windows it didn’t feel cold for the first time in a long time there was joy in the holiday. 

Making his way to the back of the den where Albus stood drink in hand with Mr. Kebbler a short wizard who had employed Scorpius father just a year after the war and has since keep in contact with him even when he had left to care for Astoria. 

He had convinced Albus to wear the three pieces suit he had pick up but Albus wasn’t much for the properness of it. He had abandon the jacket and instead wore just the undervest, he had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, his tie hung lose around his neck and several buttons of his shirt were undone. And he had at one point, most likely through the night ran his hand through his hair taking it out of its gelled back appearance and it now sticking out and up in several directions. He looked disheveled but rather attractive all the same. 

Scorpius was curious about a recent development in Albus’s appearance. Since coming to the manor he hadn’t had a chance to shave. When he had arrived, he was already sporting a five o’clock shadow, they had spent all day yesterday helping prepare for the party form cleaning the manor to making the food, Albus was a very good cook, that by the end of the night he had been to tired to shave. Then this morning they had gotten up and it had snowed all night so the went out to clear the path for the guest and checked in on the peacocks to make sure they were warm and had food and at some point, one of them had changed the other to a snowball fight and much of the after noon was spent on that. They had just barely enough time to get changed before others arrived. 

Cut to the party Albus’s five o’clock shadow was now a nine o’clock stubble and it intrigued Scorpius. It was growing in evenly and was as dark as the hair on top of his head, why Albus hadn’t considered growing one before he didn’t know. He had only over kissed Albus when he was clean shaven he wondered if he would like it with a beard too. He hadn’t had a chance to find out yet and he wasn’t sure when he could. 

It was one thing for his and Albus to hold hands or kiss in front of their families it was completely another for them to be affectionate with each other around strangers. So instead he fantasies about it. Would it be soft or rough? Would he like it rubbed against his neck, shoulders, or back? How long would Albus grow it if it did feel nice? Would he let him play with it?   
“Scorpius, how have you been boy? I hear you got on at St. Mango’s how’s it treating ya?” Asked Mr. Kebbler.

“Well I’m still just interning but it’s been good. Just last week we had a guy come in who had an accident with a position and turned his left hand into a tentacle it was quite fascinating really.”

“Oh, I bet that was a thrill.” 

“Everyone dinner is ready, if we can move to the dinning area.” His father announced.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Mr. Kebbler headed towards the door with the rest.

“He was quite a funny man, he went into great detail about how Harry Potter came into his store once. Thing was I didn’t even tell him who I was he just went into the story right off. He also said his store was the first building on Diagon alley and that his store was voted best in customer service six years in a row. I think he’s just obsessed with his store.” 

“He is, wait until you hear the story of how a unicorn once crashed through the window with a banshee on its back.” Albus snickered. Downing the rest of his drink he started for the door. 

Scorpius took his hand pulling him back towards him bending forward he crashed his lips against Albus’s. He was taken aback for a second. Scorpius was never one for PDA but all the other guest had already entered the hall and none had a reason to come back. 

With the surprise gone Albus kissed back. Wrapping his hands around Scorpius waist pulling him closer. His beard was rough and pricked as Scorpius’s skin, but it felt nice against his palms as he held Albus’s face before moving up to his messy thick hair. After a few more seconds and a soft bite on his lower lip they pulled back.

“What was that for?”

“I wanted to know if I liked kissing you with the stubble.” He said running his finger down Albus’s jaw. 

“And what’s the verdict?”

“I’ll let you figure that out.” He said dashing out the door.


End file.
